retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Incredibles
Synopsis It all begins when Mr. Incredible, also known as Bob Parr, has an experience of fighting crime and saving people's lives. He rescues a man who jumps from a high building, and stops a train from falling off its track. His self-proclaimed biggest fan, Buddy Pine, who he calls himself "IncrediBoy", sometimes gets in his way. On that same night, Mr. Incredible marries Elastigirl, also known as Helen Parr. But after the marriage, Mr. Incredible is face to face with lawsuits, causing him to retire as a superhero. For the next 15 years, the two now live with just normal lives. They have three kids -- 13-year-old Violet, 10-year-old Dash, and baby Jack-Jack. And like their parents, they each get their own powers -- invincibility and force fields, and running faster than the speed of light. But Jack-Jack appears to have no powers at all. Eventually, Bob gets fired from his current job after throwing his boss through several office walls. His old friend, Rick Dicker, cannot help him anymore because too much money is being wasted for the government. A mysterious agent contacts Bob and offers him a highly paid job: to defeat a renegade robot, the Omnidroid 08, in a place called Nomanisan. He accepts, and his work as a superhero is renewed. A supersuit designer, Edna Mode, offers brand new suits for him and his entire family. The Omnidroid turns out to have been designed by Syndrome, a villain who is none other than Buddy Pine. After Syndrome captures Bob, Helen heads to Nomanisan with Violet and Dash, leaving Jack-Jack behind with a babysitter named Kari. There, a battle is held between the Incredible family and Syndrome's henchmen. Syndrome goes to Metroville in order to become a "hero", and he brings his own Omnidroid with him. The Incredible family goes after him to Metroville, and they fight off the robot. On the way back home, Helen listens to the messages that Kari left. The last one reveals that there was a replacement babysitter -- who appears to be Syndrome. He kidnaps Jack-Jack and flies high up into the sky with his rocket boots. Then Jack-Jack reveals his superpowers, forcing Syndrome to drop him. Helen catches him, and Bob throws his car into Syndrome's escape vehicle, and the villain is killed after his cape gets caught in the engine. The vehicle explodes, and Violet shields the entire family right before the flames and debris rain on top of them. Three months later, the family is happier than ever. However, a new villain called the Underminer shows up from the ground and declares war. Cast *Craig T. Nelson - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter - Helen Parr/Elastigirl *Samuel L. Jackson - Lucius Best/Frozone *Jason Lee - Buddy Pine/Syndrome *Dominique Louis - Bomb Voyage *Patrick Osmond - Bomb Voyage (Japanese version) *Teddy Newton - Newsreel Narrator *Jean Sincere - Mrs. Hogenson *Eli Fucile - Jack Jack Parr *Maeve Andrews - Jack Jack Parr *Wallace Shawn - Gilbert Huph *Spencer Fox - Dashiell 'Dash' Parr *Lou Romano - Bernie Kropp *Wayne Canney - Principal *Sarah Vowell - Violet Parr *Michael Bird - Tony Rydinger *Elizabeth Peña - Mirage *Bud Luckey - Rick Dicker *Brad Bird - Edna 'E' Mode *Bret 'Brook' Parker - Kari *Kimberly Adair Clark - Honey *John Ratzenberger - Underminer In Other Languages Production timeline *'Before 2002:' Working titles of this film consisted of Untitled Brad Bird Pixar Project and The Invincibles. *'April 22, 2002:' The Incredibles was confirmed to be the title of the film before showing in theaters. *'February 4, 2004:' The Incredibles was confirmed a release date of November 5, 2004. Release timeline Advertised on: #Finding Nemo (May 30–November 4, 2003) #Brother Bear (March 30, 2004) This film contained trailers for films like Chicken Little, Fox's Robots, Paramount's The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. The Incredibles was Pixar's last film ever released on VHS, before the format phased out in 2006, leaving only the DVD to continue sales. Weblinks The Incredibles *http://disney.go.com/disneypictures/incredibles (June 2003–2005) The Incredibles -- The Official DVD Website *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/incredibles (March 2005–March 21, 2011) The Incredibles: The Official Blu-ray and DVD Website *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/incredibles (March 22, 2011–July 2013) *http://movies.disney.com/the-incredibles (August 2013–present) From Pixar: *http://www.pixar.com/featurefilms/incredibles/index.html (July 2004–June 2012) *http://www.pixar.com/features_films/THE-INCREDIBLES- (June 2012–March 2017) *https://www.pixar.com/feature-films/the-incredibles (April 2017–present) Gallery incredibles.jpg|Film poster incredibles_dvd.jpg|DVD cover The Incredibles (iTunes).jpg|iTunes cover (2006-2016) Incredibles bluray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover Incredibles bluray2016.jpg|2016 Blu-ray Disc cover Theincredibles itunes.jpg|iTunes cover (2016-present) Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Movies Category:Released in 2004